The Wolf Howls: Enter a Stranger
There were only a few days left before the exams, and already was beginning to fill from shinobi from surrounding lands. The residents of the hidden village, generally superstitious of outsiders, raised their noses at the newcomers and tried their best to avoid them. Nevertheless, the influx of travelers was good for business, and even as the sun began to set the streets were filled with customers looking to buy equipment for the upcoming event, or simply to find a good meal before nightfall. A lanky youth carrying a giant shuriken on his back fell into the latter category. He tossed his hands behind his head as his stomach growled loudly, and muttered under his breath. “Can’t find a decent meal around this place.” He cast his gaze up at the towering, cylindrical buildings that surrounded him, silent sentinels that loomed over the town. They were strange to him, with thick groves of plants spilling over the sides of their roofs. He had never seen buildings like that in his home land, and he found them slightly monotonous and eerie. As it continued to grow dark mist began to fill the streets, and the lights of the town shone in murky, glowing pools in the dusk. Following the delicious mingled scent of dozens of mouth-watering dishes, he at last found a street filled with food vendors. “All right,” he said, casting his gaze around to find the cheapest establishment. He had been given a limited budget by Jinsei, and the money would not go far, especially considering the amount he would need to eat to build up his energy reserves. He cursed his own immense appetite, and felt a pang of homesickness as he thought of his sensei. He had accompanied a group of genin from Tanigakure, but aside from them all being from the Land of Rivers, he held little in common with the others. Since there were ten of them and he was from outside the official hidden village, he was the odd man out. The Tanigakure jōnin that was in charge of the group had promised him that he would find him a team, but so far that prospect seemed to be growing slimmer and slimmer. “Stay with the group,” the jōnin had told him. “Don’t wander off on your own.” “Hmph.” he curled his lip as he remembered the instructions. “Like hell.” He was not a part of the group to begin with. As usual the other genin had excluded him. Not that he cared. He rarely cared about what others thought of him. But it was that which had prompted him to explore the town on his own, orders or no orders. At last he stopped in front of a small, dingy noodle stand. He stared at the board advertising the prices for a moment before he sighed. Although he was sure the owner had done his best to inflate the prices for the exams, it could not be helped. He was hungry, which meant he was in a bad mood, and he did not care enough to bicker over the prices. “Might as well,” he grumbled as he stepped under the grease-stained curtain and took a seat. Elsewhere within the village Hidden in the Mist was a young black haired boy, accompanied by a wolf. The two were an unbreakable pair, they would often be seen arguing with each other but never the less the bond they shared was one like no other. Raijūmaru, the wolf, was sniffing everywhere trying to adjust to all the new scents in the village. His human partner, Raiden, was one of the many genin level shinobi awaiting the upcoming Chunin Exams. The young shinobi was hyped up about the exams although he wasn't to happy with all these strangers in his home village. He felt that thhe village was to vulnerable with all the foreigners pouring in by the day. Raiden was in a foul mood ever since he had been dismissed from training early because 'apparently' he needed to rest up according to his sensei. It was complete and utter bullshit as far as he was concerned. On top of that his sensei told him and Aoi, his teammate, that they would be having an outsider on their team due to the third members fatal injury on their last mission. It was an insult. As they wondered around the village they saw countless genin from various villages. Curiosity began to grow in Raidens mind. He wondered how strong the other genin were. An idea came into his head within seconds and a devious smiled took up the entierty of his face. "Whats gotten in to you", Asked Raijūmaru, the grey wolf. "Lets see how strong these genin really are", Replied Raiden. "You know the rules strictly forbid combat before the inital exams", Raijūmaru said. "I am the great Raiden Narukami. I know nothing of these rules. Now c'mon", Raiden responded, in his usual vein, self centred self. His companion sighed. ''"This kids gonna be the death of me", ''Raijūmaru thought to himself as the two darted off into th misty sky.